


Book Club

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo: Isolation.





	Book Club

Jason had to backtrack when he noticed that Bruce was smiling. “Okay, when did hell freeze over?” 

“It didn’t,” Bruce frowned a bit and then smiled, not as big as it was before but he was looking outside. “I’m just watching your brothers.” 

“Which ones?” Jason walked over to see what was going on. “Is that… Damian and Tim? And their not killing each other?” 

“They’ve been getting along. It’s still a work in progress but they found something they both enjoyed.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Books. They both happened to order the same book from a series they both happen to like and noticed that the other had a copy,” Bruce watched the two outside, they were on the patio both of them were reading the same book and at the same time asking questions. “It started this. They have a book club. Just each of them picks a new book every two weeks and they read a couple of hours a day.” 

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Jason raised an eyebrow. “Sure we're not in the twilight zone?” 

“Postive.” Bruce turned to him. “Did you take your medicine yet?” 

“Not yet, gotta eat something,” Watchin for a moment more Jason turned around and grabbed an orange. He sat at the island as Bruce poured them a cup of coffee. “What about you? Take your pills?” 

“I did.” Bruce opened the oven where two plates were still warm. Taking one out he gave it to Jason. Once he got his plate the man sat down next to his son. “How are the new med working?” 

“Good. I don’t know what kinda magic Z put in it, but it keeping the effects of the Lazarus pit away.” Jason took a bite. “No, random episodes.” 

“That’s good.” Bruce ate his food quickly. “I’ll see all of you later,” 

“See ya,” Jason picked up a piece of toast taking a bite. He looked over at the cabinet where they kept all their pills, well, the ones upstairs. Sighing he got up. Opening it he took out the pills that had been made and down the two he needed. 

Walking back over he frowned at his two younger brothers. “Hell differently froze over.”

\--

“It makes no sesne,” Damian grumbled glaring at the page. “Why would they keep this a secret? They're going to die.” 

“For drama purposes,” Tim kept reading. “Besides it’s going to backfire, I bet you anything.” 

“Tt, they should have at least told them Craig was going to die.” 

“I don’t think they thought about that or just kept it a secret because they don’t want to believe it.” 

“Hey, what are you too… doing?” 

“Reading, Grayson,” Looking over at the other he frowned. “Are you blind as well as short minded now?” 

“Ouch.” Dick smiled anyways. “Well, looks like you two are getting along.” 

“Dick, move you're in my light,” Tim frowned. “We’re getting to the battle, no time to talk,”

“Alright, I’m going inside,” Dick waved at them before running inside. He took out his camera to snap some pictures of the two reading and talking about the book. “Never thought I’d see the day.” 

\-- 

Jason was angry. 

That morning e had skipped the meds that he was supposed to take. There was time there had been an attack that he needed to help with. Now he was back at the Manor seething that person he had been after not only got away but they had been someone he was trying to kill for weeks. 

A message from someone, Jason couldn’t remember who asked him to head back to the Manor to check on Tim. The teen had gotten sick again. This time from both overworking himself, skipping a day or two of pills and then a cold that turned into full-on flu. 

On a normal day, when he had his meds that kept him from tipping, Jason wouldn’t mind. He loved his brothers, whether he admitted it or not. But when they were skipped and the madness crept back he would get angry over any little thing. 

Going upstairs he opened the door seeing that Tim was wheezing, eyes water, nose stuffed, his chest looking like it was struggling to raise as the breathing looked painful. He brought over the meds and set them down on the dresser. 

“There’s your shit, replacement.” Jason glared at him the anger from being replaced bubblin gin his mind. They had worked things out a couple of years ago but now? It was coming back and blue weary eyes looked at him confused. “What?!” 

“Meds…? Did you take them?” 

“It’s none of your F***ing business if I took them or not!” Walking over mind a mixed of uncontrolled impulses he grabbed Tim around the throat. “Want to ask me something else?!” 

Hacking Tim struggled his hands trying to pull Jason off weakly. He couldn’t defend himself this way. Eyes closing he tried to think of a way to get free. Breathing was hard enough without being chocked when suddenly he was free. 

Turning over he gasped and hacked chest burning from both being sick and the lack of air. Rubbing his neck he looked over at Jason on the floor. He was knocked out. Looking up he expected to see Dick or Bruce, even Alfred. 

“Tt, idiot,” Damian set down the package he had. He reached over the bed pulling out some of the lines they used to tie people up before securing Todd. “I told Father he shouldn’t be staying here like that.” 

“He didn’t mean too,” 

“I don’t care, he still did it,” Damian frowned at him. “The other’s won’t be back for a while, I should make sure he can’t escape.” 

“He did mean it. It happens and I just happened to be the one he goes after if Bruce isn’t here.” Sitting up he sighed looking at Jason. “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”

“Used to it?” frowning Damian crossed his arm. “This happens often?” 

Sure he had noticed this a few times, never when Drake was alone. When he walked in he was sure that Todd would have killed him. The way he was acting seemed to normal it was almost disturbing. 

“Yeah, well,” Not sure what to say Tim just stopped talking for a minute. “When he wakes up he says he’s sorry.” 

“Sorry won’t always cut it,” Damian frowned before looking back at Todd. “How often does this happen?”

When there was no answer the youngest one frowned. 

“Not anymore.” 

\--

A week later Tim noticed that Jason hadn’t come after him, yelling or snapping. Flipping the brand new book open excited to read the newest book in the series he looked over at Damian who was already on the first page. “How did you get Jason to keep taking his meds?” 

“What makes you think I did it?” 

“Come on, Damian, tell me.” Tim scooted his chair closer. “Tell me how you did it.” 

“I honestly think it’s because of he with M.I.A.,” said with a frown. “Besides, Drake stop talking about him. I’m sure Todd will pop up to kill you again once he gets back.” 

“I guess, but it’s nice if he didn’t.” sighing Tim started to read. They spent a good two hours reading when a thought hit him. “You didn’t hurt him did you?” 

“No, Drake I locked him up in the cell in my closet,” Damian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You stopped reading on chapter ten? It’s getting exciting.” 

“Sorry, just worried about him.” 

“Trust me, he’s fine.” Damian went to the next page. “Besides, I thought you’d be happy he wasn’t attacking you.” 

“Yeah, I guess your right,” Tim sighed. “Well, whatever he is I hope he’s taking his meds.” 

As they read Damian thought that maybe next week he would let Todd out of the cell hidden in his closet. Besides another week of isolation was fitting. At least that what he believed and besides that, he wanted to finish the book with Drake.


End file.
